


Monster cookie mayhem

by wonuji



Series: Cutting Branches For A Temporary Shelter [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Supportive Josh, if you squint and turn you head at a 240 degree angle you can find wonshua, not sure what to tag this as, novicebaker!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuji/pseuds/wonuji
Summary: Wonwoo just wants to contribute to the seventeen holiday potluck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by me. I am the one with flat monster cookies. Why I cursed with shitty baking skills.

“2 teaspoons of baking powder.” Wonwoo reads off his phone and grabs the tiny measuring spoon; scooping the proper amount into his cookie mix.

  
He mixes it together and adds the last few ingredients; the candy and chocolate. He smiles down at his batter and gives himself a mental pat on the back. He did everything according to the recipe he found online. He wanted to contribute to the group's holiday potluck and decided he would try to make something instead of buying store bought items since they are always so damn expensive.

  
“Smells good.” He sees Jeonghan appear over his shoulder and he thanks him before he panics and shoves the other out of the kitchen.

  
“I told you how I get when others watch me cook! Jeonghannie please! I don't want to give your hopes up it could go wrong at any second.” Wonwoo whines to him and shooed him out. He made his barricade at the kitchen entrance again and went back to the batter.

  
He started to put small dollops of the batter on the cooking pan; giving them enough space in case they flatten a bit. When the pan was full and he topped them off with a few more candies; he shoved them in the oven and set the timer for 11 minutes.

  
_And now we wait._ He thought and started to clean up his mess he made. During his wait he munched on a couple of candies and played games on his phone. The timer beeped and he set down his phone to pull them out.

  
He didn't expect to see the disaster waiting for him when he opened the oven door. He let out a screech and covered his mouth.

  
“You okay in there?” Junhui yelled out from the other room.

  
“Yeah! Just peachy!” Wonwoo musters up before he pulls them out and onto the cooling rack.

  
The cookies were as flat as the ground beneath him and they touched everywhere making the pan look like one giant cookie. Wonwoo pauses and looks over the recipe again. Everything was right as he recalled making the mix. _Maybe I need to space them out even more._ He thought and pulled off the sheet from the pan. He set down another sheet and began round two of his baking battle.

  
This time he made less cookies and spaced them out even more. He shoved them in the oven and set the timer again. This time he turned the oven light on and watched them bake. Everything seemed great as he sat for a good five minutes so he turned off the light and began to peel off the molded mesh of cookies and put them onto a plate.

  
“Someone will appreciate these.” He mumbled as he went to clean up the mixing pot he used. When he finished drying off the bowl the timer rang and he turned off the oven and opened the door.

  
“Again!” He huffed as he pulled out another failed batch of cookies.

  
These were probably flatter than the batch before them. He took a deep breath and threw in the towel. He let them cool off before moving them to the plate. He removed his barricade and Soonyoung made his way to the kitchen.

  
“Finally! I've been dying to try these. They smell so good and Jeonghan said the batter looked promising.” Soonyoung looked down at the plate and gave a forced smile.

  
“You don't have to say anything. I don't know what went wrong but I give up. This is the last time I try to make something. I'll stick with expensive premades.” Wonwoo ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration.

  
Soon everyone came to taste the cookies and Joshua came over to Wonwoo and patted his back.

  
“They're not that bad. A little flat but hey nothing's perfect. Thanks for the cookies. I enjoyed it and I'm sure the others did too.” Joshua gave a soft smile to Wonwoo who looked like his cat had just died and he was mourning.

  
“Right guys?” Joshua turned to the others and gave them a look that read _if you don't smile and say yes then I'll personally make the rest of the holiday a living hell for you just look at how upset he is with himself._

  
“Yeah!” They said in unison minus Mingyu who let out a weak _ehh_ and Joshua spun his head in his direction and glared making Mingyu cower in fear.

  
“Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks guys for trying them.” Wonwoo smiled and they all went to go sit together in the living room surrounded by all sorts of foods brought by them. The pile of flat cookies left behind in the kitchen and no one complained.

  
/a few days later/

  
“Wow they are all gone. Were they that okay? Should I make some more? I could try something more simple.” Wonwoo said as he cleaned up the now empty plate.

  
“Do not tell him we threw them away.” Joshua whispers to Jihoon who just shrugs and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the shit cookies @duyeou on twitter


End file.
